


Winchester's Daughter

by multifandom101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom101/pseuds/multifandom101
Summary: Sixteen years old, Olivia Miller's life was normal as it could get. She lived in the small town of Eudora, Kansas. It had always been just her and her mother. She never knew her father, her mom wouldn't tell her anything about him. After an accident claimed the life of her mother, Liv goes on her own to look for her father, unknowingly about to walk into the craziness that is her father's life filled with demons, angels, monsters, and all sorts of crazy.[mid season 11- season 15][Jack Kline x OC][Dean Winchester's daughter]
Relationships: Jack Kline & Original Female Character(s), Jack Kline/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm super excited to start sharing this story with you guys. I have been wanting to write it for a while now and I finally had the courage to write it. Hope you like where this story goes, enjoy!

Life was normal for 16-year-old Olivia Miller. She lived in a very small town outside of Lawrence Kansas. She lived with her mom, Elizabeth Miller and for the most part, it was pretty great. Olivia never knew who her father was, her mom never told her anything about him except that they had a fling back in late 1998 and a couple of months later she was born. Aside from that, she didn't know anything. Liv had two amazing best friends, Ally Jones, and Noah Maxwell. They've known each other since they met in their 1st-grade class and have remained friends ever since. Liv never wondered who he was, she had her mom and her best friends, and that was all she needed.

To Dean Winchester, Olivia doesn't exist. Elizabeth never told him about her wanting to keep her out of Dean's crazy life. She knew what Dean's job was and in order to protect her daughter, she kept her daughter a secret. Knowing what was really out there, Elizabeth took precautions. It drove Liv crazy but she did it to protect her. She made Liv take self-defense lessons in case she was ever in a situation where she had to defend herself. Little did they know that Liv's life was about to completely change.

* * *

It was Friday, and Liv desperately wanted to go to a party with Ally and Noah. She had been asking her mother for permission to go but she wouldn't budge. Her mother had always been overprotective which Liv never understood why, in their town, nothing bad ever happened.

"Mom, so about the party, can I go?" Liv said hopefully eating her pie.

"We've talked about this Liv," her mother said

"I just don't understand why. It's like 10 minutes away from here and it's not like I'm going by myself, Ally and Noah are coming with me," Liv explained

"Well then I guess you can go then," her mother said sarcastically

"Come on, I'll even be here my midnight if that helps," Olivia said smiling

"You're not going to stop asking until I say yes?" Elizabeth asked

"Pretty much," Liv nodded her head

"Fine you can go, but be here by midnight," Elizabeth said in defeat

"Yay, thank you. I'm going to go tell Ally and Noah the news, love you," Liv said hugging her mom and going to her room but coming back to grab her pie.

* * *

She goes to a party with her friends and as soon as she walks into the house, Liv starts feeling uneasy, like someone is watching her. Panic starting to rise inside of her. But was cut out of her trance by Ally calling her name.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Ally asked as she noticed her best friend uncomfortable.

"Uhh... I just had this feeling like someone was watching me. I don't know, it was weird," Liv said shaking her head

"How could someone not be watching you, you look incredibly hot in this outfit," Ally said giving her best friend a big smile. Liv just shook her head and returned the smile

"Now come on, let's go find Noah," she said dragging Liv to find Noah

After about an hour of dancing, Liv goes off on her own to get something to drink when someone grabs her hand. "Hey watch it," she said trying to break free of the man's hold,

"I said let go," struggling to break free of his hold. After a couple of seconds of the man holding onto Liv's arm, he lets go of her. She looked down at her wrist and saw the man's handprint bruised on it.

"What the hell?" She whispered to herself. She looked back at the man but he was already gone.

Liv went to go find Noah and Ally wanting to go home. "I think I'm going to go," she told them

"Why? It's still early," Ally told her

"I just need to get out of here. I'll talk to you guys later, " Liv said walking towards the exit.

"Liv are you sure you don't want to stay?" Noah asked her

"I'm sure, you two stay and have fun," Liv reassured him "Call me when you get home?" he asked 

"Will do," she said smiling at him. Her house wasn't too far away from the party so she just walked back. On her way home, she felt like someone was following her. She looked around to see if there was anyone there but nothing. 10 minutes later she made it home. When she got inside it was pitch black, she figured her mother was already asleep. She went to her bedroom and went to sleep trying to shake off the night she had.

* * *

The rest of the weekend was pretty normal, nothing out of the ordinary happened and her mom hadn't seen the hand shape bruise she had on her wrist. But Liv still had that feeling that someone was watching her. She didn't really go out much and just stayed inside catching up on schoolwork. Little did Liv know these were going to be her last normal days.

* * *

When Monday finally rolled around, Liv got up and got ready to go to school. As usual, there was nothing important happening, just her same boring classes. The only fun part about it was that she got to hang out with Noah and Ally. When school finally ended, Noah gave her a ride home. They had plans to hang out that afternoon, there wasn't much to do in their small town, but they usually hung out at a local diner.

"I'm here," she screamed out to her mom but didn't nobody answered.

"Mom? Are you here?" Live asked locking the door and throwing her school bag on the floor. She heard a noise coming from the kitchen, when she entered the kitchen she saw a pool a blood spreading and her mom lying on the ground with a stab wound in the abdomen.

"Mom? No, no, no, no, mom," she rushed over to her mother's side who was struggling to stay awake.

"Liv?" Elizabeth asked going in and out of consciousness

"It's me, Liv," Liv said tears rolling down her cheek

"Liv, you need to go, now. That thing is going to come back soon, you need to leave," she said starting to choke on her own blood

"Who did this to you? I need to call an ambulance," Liv said taking out her phone but her mother stopped her from dialing the number

"No, go to my room and under the cracked tile there is an envelope with a note and a phone number. Call Dean Winchester, he'll protect you. Now go," she said in between coughing up her own blood.

"Mom, no I can't leave you," Liv said cradling her mother's head on her lap. Elizabeth held on as long as she could before closing her eyes and taking her last breath. Liv couldn't move, her mother was gone. Eventually, Liv got up and went to do as she was told, walking back to her bedroom to grab some clothes and things stuffing it in her backpack. Suddenly she heard the door open, whoever killed her mother was back. She made her way to open the window but before she could jump out the same man she saw at the party was in her bedroom, there was something different about him it was his eyes they were black. Before he could grab her she jumped out the window. She didn't even know where she was going, but all she knew was that she had to get as far away from the house as possible. She went into a small cafe on the outskirts of town. She sat at a booth and took out the envelope her mother had hidden. Inside of it, there was a letter addressed to her and one addressed to D. Winchester. She opened the one addressed to her and started reading it.

_My dearest Olivia,_

_if you're reading this then it means that something has happened to me. I know I never told you anything about your father, that was to keep you safe. I thought that if I kept him out of your life than you would be okay. But I know that might not be the case. Everything I've ever done was to keep you safe and for you to have a normal childhood. There are things out there that might want to hurt you, things that I can't even begin to explain. I know that your father will keep you safe, he's going to take care of you now. I love you never forget that,_

_Love mom_

At the end of the letter was a phone number. She dialed the number and after the fourth ring, someone answered.

"Hello?" the man on the other line said


	2. Better Days

Dean and Sam were on their way back from the case in Oak parks when one of Dean's old phones started ringing. The two brothers looked confused as to why someone was calling an old phone of theirs. Sam pulled it out of the glove compartment and answered it.

"Hello?" Sam asked

"Hi, uh is this Dean Winchester?" the girl asked, Sam, passed the phone to a confused Dean

"Who is this?" Dean questioned

"My name is Olivia, uh my mom is Elizabeth Miller. She told me to call this number and ask for you," Liv said, she didn't know how to tell him that she was the daughter he never knew.

"I remember her, what's this about? " Dean asked, earning a confused look from Sam. "who is it?" Sam asked

"She's dead, someone killed her. Before she died she told me to call you and said that you'd help me," Liv said

"Where are you right now?" Dean asked the girl. He didn't understand why she would tell her to call him.

"I'm in a coffee shop, outside of Eudora, Kansas it's like 10 miles outside of Lawrence," she explained.

"I'll be there in a couple of hours," he responded.

"Okay," Liv said softly before hanging up the phone. After all these years she was going to meet her father.

"Who was that?" Sam asked, confused.

"I'll explain when we get there," Dean said not wanting to go over what he had just learned

"Where?" He asked once again

"We're going to go meet someone that needs our help. She's the daughter of someone I used to know a long time ago, her mom died and gave her my phone number. She said she was in a coffee shop outside of Eudora, Kansas which is like 10 miles outside of Lawrence," Dean explained

"Does this someone have a name?" Sam asked

"She said her name was Olivia," Dean answered

"Did she say anything else?" Sam asked raising his brow

"Nope, we'll just have to see when we get there," Dean said. The next couple of hours they drive in silence, Dean wondered why she would call him, he hadn't spoken to Elizabeth in almost 16 years after their fling. That's when it clicked, could it be possible? He shook the thought out of his head.

* * *

Liv was debating whether she should leave the coffee shop and come back in a couple of hours, but she didn't know where to go. Her phone started ringing, it was Noah, she couldn't talk to him she didn't know what to say. She declined the call and opted to stay in the coffee shop until Dean arrived. She ordered a coffee and a piece of pie, while she waited for them. Liv looked through the pictures on her phone, of her mom, Ally, and Noah. While scrolling through the pictures she got an amber alert, it was a missing's poster with her face on it. Her old life was gone and nothing would ever be the same. She wanted to find the person who killed her mom, the person who ripped the most important person she had, she wanted revenge.

While Liv was on her fourth cup of coffee, Sam and Dean arrive. They looked around and noticed a young girl sitting at a booth by herself.

"Are you Olivia?" Dean said approaching the young girl

"Liv, yea that's me," Liv responded looking at Dean, he was there her dad was right in front of her.

"This is my brother, Sam,"

"Hi," she whispered giving him a small smile which he returned. They both sat down at the booth across from her.

"So your mom, she's..." Dean started to say before she cut him off "Yea, it happened today. I had gotten home from school and I found her on our kitchen floor. She told me to find this and it would explain what I needed to now and it had your phone number written," She said pulling out the envelope. "This was addressed to you," Liv finished giving him the note. Dean took the note and started to read it.

_Dean,_

_If you're reading this letter then it means something happened to me. I wish things worked out differently all those years ago, but you had a job to do and I wasn't going to interrupt that. After you left I found out I was pregnant. I didn't tell you because I didn't want Liv to grow up like that. I wanted her to have a normal life and I'm so sorry for keeping her out of your life. I've always done everything I could to protect her from what's out there to give her a childhood without having to look over her shoulder fearing something was going to happen. Now that I'm gone protect her, protect our daughter._

_Elizabeth._

Dean doesn't know what to say. He walks out of the coffee shop not knowing what else to do. Sam walks out behind him

"Where are you going?" Sam asked following Dean outside

"I don't know," He breathed out,

"You have to go back in there," Sam told him

"I can't," Dean argued he didn't know how he could face her when he was never there for her. He might've not known about her existence but he felt guilty.

"You have too, she's your daughter whether you like it or not, and that girl just lost her mother you're the only family she has left," Sam protested, "Come on," He added. They both walked back into the coffee shop and sat down

"Sorry about that," Dean said making eye contact with Liv

"It's okay, I get it. It's not easy meeting a daughter you never knew about. Trust me this isn't how I imagined meeting my dad either," she said letting out a small laugh then looking down at the table. There was an awkward silence for about a minute before Sam spoke up.

"Did you see anything about who killed your mom?" he asked

She tells them about the man she saw at the party and then at her house.

"I saw him, a few days prior. I went to this party with my friends and he grabbed my wrist," She said showing them the hand-shaped bruise, "After I found her I grabbed some of my things, and before I had a chance to leave I heard them come back to the house. I was about to jump out the window before he entered the room. This is going to sound crazy but his eyes were black," Liv explained, Sam and Dean exchanging looks which Liv noticed.

"Do you know who it was?," Liv questioned

"Sort of," Sam said, not knowing how to really explain.

"What does that mean?" Liv asked confused

"We think it's a demon," Dean blurted out, Sam just looked at him wishing he had approached the subject delicately

"A demon? Now you're the one's that sound crazy," Liv said letting out a puff of air

"We know how that sounds but it's true. We can explain this later but for now, we have to take you somewhere safe in case that thing comes back," Sam said

"No, I can't go yet. The thing who killed my mom is still out there, I'm not going until I find it," Liv protested

"We'll come back another day, right now we have to get you to safety," Dean argued but he could see that the girl was not budging

"I'm not going anywhere, and you can't force me," Liv stood her ground

"The hell we can't," Dean said

"Either we go back and find whoever killed my mom or I call the police and tell them you kidnapped me which they will probably believe because of this," Liv said pulling out her phone showing them a missing poster with her face on it. Dean knew he wasn't going to win this one, Sam looked amused at the young girl, she was definitely Dean's daughter.

"Fine, but you do as you're told, got it?" Dean said

"But-" Liv was about to protest but was cut off by Dean

"Deal or no deal," he said before she had a chance to argue with him

"Okay," she agreed. Liv gave him the address and left the coffee shop heading towards her house. The way to her house was filled with awkward silence. Sam looked at his brother than the young girl, _it was going to be a long night,_ he thought.

* * *

When they get to Liv's house, Dean tells her to stay in the car much to her dissatisfaction. Sam and Dean got out of the car and headed towards the house which was sealed off with yellow police tape. They looked around the room trying to find anything that'll help them look for the demon but all they find is sulfur.

"There's nothing here," Dean said

"What do you want to do?" Sam asked looking at his brother

"I don't know, but we're not going to figure it out here," Dean responded looking around. He looked at the pictures hanging on the wall. He missed her whole life and there was no way to make up for lost time. Sam saw the guilt written all over his face.

"You shouldn't feel guilty, you didn't know she existed," Sam said breaking Dean out of his trance.

"That doesn't make me feel any less guilty. How can I keep her safe when this is our life? When our life is in constant danger, how can I put her through that when the kid just lost her mother?" Dean asked, he always wanted a family but he didn't want his kid to be in this life. Because it takes everything away, slowly breaking them. How was he going to put her through that?"

"We can protect her, we'll do whatever it takes to make sure nothing happens to her," Sam said "Come on, we should get back," he finished. When they got to the car, the door of the impala was wide open. "Of course she didn't listen," Sam said, causing Dead to shake his head. Dean went back inside while Sam went around the house.

* * *

Liv couldn't just stay in the car while she waited for Dean and Sam to get back. She got out of the car and headed towards the front door, luckily for her Sam and Dean were occupied in the kitchen so they didn't see her come in. When she gets to her room, she feels like someone is in there with her. She couldn't see anything given that it was dark out already and the only light was coming from outside.

"I've been waiting for you," the man said startling her

"What do you want from me? Why did you kill my mother?" Liv asked turning around to face the man that killed her mom

"I had orders to follow. You might've gotten away from me once, but you're not going to get lucky twice," He said pushing her towards the wall causing her to hit the back of her head. He wrapped his hands around her throat, Liv started gasping for air. She tried to get his hands off her throat but it was no use, so she looked for anything next to her to help her. She knocked down a picture frame and grabbed the glass vase hitting the demon on the head with it. She then kneeled him on the crotch causing him to bend down in pain. But it didn't take much time for the demon to recuperate, he grabbed a broken glass off the floor, grabbing Liv once more, and held the glass to her throat. Dean's face turned to anger when he saw the demon holding a glass to her throat.

"Try anything and she dies," the demon said smirking

"What do you want?" Dean asked holding the demon blade tight in his hand.

"Honestly, I want nothing from you. I just have orders to follow," The demon said pushing the glass deeper into Liv's throat but not enough to break the skin.

"Don't," Dean warned

"Whose order's?" asked Sam

"Afraid I'm not at liberty to discuss that," the demon said

"Let her go, and you can take me. I'm sure whoever send you will be more satisfied with you killing me than her," Dean suggested.

"Tempting offer, but I'm going to have to decline. She's the one that has to die," He said pushing the glass even deeper into her throat breaking the skin, causing blood to come out. Liv cried in pain as she felt the glass break her skin. Dean couldn't stand there and do nothing, he rushed over to them pushing Liv to the side, stabbing the demon in the chest. Dean pulled the knife out of his lifeless body and rushed over to Liv.

"Are you okay?" He asked her worriedly. Liv couldn't form the words she wanted to say so instead she hugged him. Dean was a little surprised at her actions but returned the hug.

* * *

After they took care of the body of the demon, and Liv gathered some more of her stuff they drove back to the bunker. All Liv could think about was who send that thing to kill her and her mother. He might be dead but she still so many questions. She stared out the window until she started to nod off. Once they had arrived at the bunker, she gathered her things following behind the boys as they made their way inside. Dean had gotten her settled in one of the rooms that were close to his.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned

"I'll be fine," she said softly

"I'm gonna let you get settled in if you need anything I'm two rooms down," he said turning around to leave but was stopped.

"Wait, uh I'm sorry," she said

"For what?" he asked confused

"For not listening to you back there, I should've stayed in the car," Liv said not being able to make eye contact with him

"It's alright, I knew you weren't going to stay in the car anyways," he said letting out a small chuckle

"Goodnight," he said before leaving

"Night," she returned before turning back to look at the room. This was her new home, everything she knew before was gone.


	3. All We Need To Do Is Talk

It’s been a couple of days since Dean and Sam brought Liv to the bunker. They hadn’t spoken since. Liv mostly stayed in her room. Sam would check up on her to see if she was alright but barely said anything. Dean didn’t know how to talk to her and he didn’t want to push her away. Sam on the other hand thought that he should talk to the girl.

“When are you going to talk to her?” Sam asked his brother

“What?” Dean asked taken aback

“Liv? You’ve barely said a word to her since she arrived,” Sam said

“She doesn’t want to talk, I don’t want to force her,” Dean explained

“The girl just lost her mother and was almost killed by a demon she needs her father,” Sam said

“What do you want me to do? Huh? I don’t know her, I missed her whole life. I don’t know how to talk to her,” Dean said

“Just go talk to her, you too may have a lot more in common than you think,” Sam said.

“When she’s ready to talk, we’ll talk,” Dean said, truth be told he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to overstep and he was just lost on what do to in this situation. Sam, on the other hand, wanted to talk to the girl, see if he could convince her to come out. He softly knocked on the door but nobody answered. So he slowly opened it and Liv was lying on the bed staring at the wall.

“I just came to check up on, if you needed anything,” he asked entering the room

“I’m fine,” she simply said

“You’ve barely come out, and you’ve barely eaten anything,” he said. Liv sat up and looked at him.

“I’m okay, really,” she smiled softly at him

“Look I know, what it’s like to lose a parent, so I know what you’re going through,” Sam started to say but Liv stopped him before he could say anything else.

“She’s gone, and there’s nothing I can do about that. Talking about it won’t make her come back,” Liv didn’t want to talk about her mom, because she knew she would cry and she didn’t want to cry

“Okay,” he said, turning around to leave before his phone rang.

“Hey, long time,” he said. Liv looked at him curiously as to who he was talking to. Sam turned away as he listened to what he was being told. "You got it, we're there," he said hanging up the phone

“So it looks like Dean and I have a case,” Sam said 

“I’m guessing I have to stay here?” Liv asked 

“Yea we can’t risk you being seen,” he responded seeing the disappointment on the girl’s face

“Okay,” she simply said 

“Okay, I’ll let you know when we leave,” Sam said as she exited her room. As much as she hated staying indoors, she knew it was for the best for her to stay there. Liv was on her laptop when she heard a knock on the floor getting her attention.

“Sam and I are heading out, we shouldn’t be gone for long. There’s food in the kitchen, so you should be fine. Are you going to be okay here by yourself?” Dean asked her. 

“Yea, all good,” Liv simply said avoiding eye contact with him 

“Okay,” Dean said softly before leaving her room.

Once Liv heard the boys leave, she grabbed her laptop and started doing a little bit of research. She wanted to be prepared for when something happened and she was put in a position where she had to defend herself. She didn’t want to feel useless. During her search, she came across a set of books titled  _ Supernatural.  _ Liv was curious, to say the least. 

* * *

The drive to South Dakota wasn’t long and soon arrived at Jody's house. Once they arrived, Claire opened the door. 

“Hey, long time no see,” Dean said, greeting the blonde.

“So where’s Jody and Alex?” Sam asked 

“They should be here any minute, Jody went to pick up Alex from school,” Claire said, a couple of minutes after Jody pulled up to the driveway. 

“Well there goes the neighborhood, hi,” Jody said as she and Alex entered the door. 

“Is everything okay? I didn’t accidentally butt dial you or anything, did I?” Jody asked the boys.

“I called. About the monsters. That you refuse to believe are monsters,” Claire said interjecting their conversation. 

“Oh - you gotta be kidding. You know, if you'd checked in with me, I could have saved you a trip,” She said rolling her eyes and looking at Sam and Dean. 

“Well, we figured we owed you a visit,” Dean said, shrugging his shoulders.

“And you know what, actually - I could use the backup,” She said to them before looking at Sam, “Let me have that,” taking the groceries to the kitchen. 

“I'm gonna put another chicken on. You settle in,” Jody told the three of them before leaving

“You might wanna make it two,” Dean said 

“I’m starving,” he said, both heading towards the kitchen. Their dinner was rather uncomfortable. It started with them talking about a possible case according to Claire but then it turned into Jody giving Alex  _ the talk.  _ After dinner, Sam and Dean helped Jody pick up the table and do the dishes. 

“So what’s new with you?” She asked them, Sam and Dean looked at each other for a brief moment before turning back to Jody. 

“We’re still trying to find a lead on Amara but so far nothing,” Sam said 

“I’m sure you’ll find something soon. Anything else?” Jody asked curiously 

“Nope,” Dean answered shaking his head

“Dean found out he has a daughter,” Sam blurted out causing Jody to drop the plate she was holding. 

“Excuse me, what?” She asked shocked 

“Thanks, Sammy,” He said looking with an angry expression

“You’re going to have to elaborate on that,” Jody said 

“I just found out a couple of days ago. She’s 16. Her mother was killed by a demon, were trying to figure out who sent him” Dean explained 

“Wow, so you’ve been busy,” Jody said, taking in the news.

“Not really, Dean hasn’t talked to her since she got to the bunker,” Sam once again blurted out. He thought maybe Jody would convince him to talk to Liv since Dean didn’t want to listen to him. 

“Seriously, Sam?” Dean said angrily 

“Dud, I need reinforcements. You don’t want to listen to me and talk to her,” Sam said, giving him a knowing look. 

“Don’t you have to talk to Claire about her obsessive hunting?” he said hoping he’d leave, which he did. 

“Why haven’t you talked to her?” Jody asked, picking up the broken plate. 

“I just met the girl, I don’t know where to start,”

“My advice would be to just be there for her if she doesn’t want to talk then that’s fine just let her know you’re there and eventually she’ll open up,” Jody said. Dean just stood there nodding his in agreement. Ever since she arrived at the bunker he’s been cold which wouldn’t help their relationship.

* * *

Liv had been reading the  _ Supernatural  _ books she’s found. She was both confused and intrigued. Confused because it was like the books were based on Sam and Dean’s life. After a couple of hours had passed she decided to take a break and get something to eat. She opened her phone and looked at her old pictures. Pictures of her mom, Noa, and Ally. She missed them so much, all she wanted to do was let her friends know she was okay and to stop looking for her but she couldn’t. After she ate, she went back to her room and went to bed since it was late.

The next morning, Liv woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. 

“Hello?” she said groggily 

“Hey, it’s Sam. Did I wake you?” He asked hearing the sleepiness in her voice 

“Yeah, but it's fine. What’s up?” She said running her hand through her hair. 

“Uh...I was just checking up on you,” He responded 

“Everything’s fine, I’ve been keeping myself busy,” Liv said 

“Okay good, we should be back tonight,” Sam let her know 

“Okay, sounds good,” Liv said, there was an awkward silence. “Is that all?” Liv asked, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, that’s all. We’ll see you when you get home,” Sam responded, hanging up the phone. 

After Sam finished talking to Liv, Dean came up behind him. “Hey, who are you calling?” 

“I was checking up on Liv,” He said 

“Is she doing okay?” Dean asked concerned 

“Yeah she’s fine, she actually just woke up,” Sam informed him 

“Good,” Dean nodded his head 

“Yea so you find anything?” Sam said changing the subject.

“Nothing, no EMF, no hex bags, no sulfur,” 

“Well I got nothing either, but the custodian there’s definitely something up with him — he’s squirrelly,” Sam said 

“Well teacher of the year gets run up a flagpole, and nobody knows squat? Somethings going on here,” Dean said and they walked out of the school. 

* * *

After Liv talked to Sam, she got up to take a shower. The hot water, burning against her skin, but it was a nice burn. She could let go of all her worries, everything that was on her mind suddenly washed away. After she finished her shower she wrapped a towel around her small body and headed back to her room to change. She put on some grey sweatpants with a white tank top. As she brushed her hair, Liv looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes focusing on the small cut on her neck. She ran her fingers along with the cut, wincing in pain seeing as it was still healing. She looked at herself once more not recognizing the person staring back at her. This Liv had lost everything, her home, her friends, her family, this Liv looked broken. She looked at her reflection once more time before taking a step back and exiting her room.

* * *

After finding out the janitor was definitely hiding something, Dean had received a  call from Jody, screaming for help. They made their way over to Jody’s as quickly as they could only to find Claire’s hunter’s knife on the ground along with Jody’s cell phone. Dean got a phone call from one of the deputies who was looking for Jody. “This is Agent Noon…. No, I have not seen the sheriff either. I'd be happy to pass on the information. I'm just here with my partner, what do you got?” Dean pauses, then looks at Sam, “They identified the custodian,” 

“Richard Beesome? A trucker out of O'Neill, Nebraska, he's been missing for three years. Thank you,” Dean said, hanging up the phone. “His family was found exsanguinated. Throats ripped out.” He told Sam “He's a vampire?” Sam said as he pieced the pieces together. Dean nodded his head in agreement, suddenly something popped in his head, “O'Neill, isn't that where Alex was from? Where her nest was?” he asked his older brother. “So, what, Beesome was part of Alex's old nest? Came here looking for Alex and then found Jody and Claire instead?” he asked his brother, knowing something wasn’t making sense. “I don't know, something still doesn't sit right.” Sam could feel a sense of uncertainty, there was something they were missing. “We gotta warn Alex,” Dean said

“Yeah, alright you pick her up, I'll go check Beesome's office, there's bound to be something there,” Sam told him as Dean got into the impala to pick up Alex and Sam took Jody’s truck to go to Beesome’s office. Dean called Alex to find where she was, but when she got to her location she was nowhere to be found, only her cell phone on the ground next to a dumpster. He calls Sam to let him know about Alex. Sam had found an old school map which had a building with a pool that had closed down because it had asbestos, they figured that was where Beesome had taken them. Dean got back into the Impala and drove to the school as fast as he could. 

* * *

Liv was bored out of her mind, she wasn’t used to being indoors for days. She also needed a distraction, if she did nothing then she would have to think about her mom, then that leads to her thinking about everything else she’s lost and she can’t think about it, not anymore. All she has to do is push it down and maybe someday it’ll go away on its own. She had finished reading the Supernatural books and there were definitely a lot of questions she had to ask Sam and Dean, but she would probably start with Sam. She had done everything that would make her a whole day to do in a matter of hours. So instead of sitting around doing nothing in her room, she decided to explore a bit. All she had seen was the main room, the library, the kitchen, and of course her room. She ended up wandering over to the dungeon, the garage, the infirmary, the gym, and pretty much every room in there. 

* * *

Dean and Sam were able to rescue Jody, Claire, and Alex from Beesome and Henry who turned out to be a vampire as well. Beesome wanted revenge because of her he was turned into a vampire. Henry was just a pawn in his game for revenge. After taking care of Henry’s and Beesome’s bodies they helped patch Claire up and drove them back to the house. “You guys going to be alright?” Dean asked as they entered the house. “Yeah we’ll be fine,” Jody said, giving them a small smile.

“I wish we could stay longer but we should get going,” Sam spoke up 

“You guys be careful, okay?” Jody said 

“Right back at ya,” he said. Sam and Dean said their goodbyes to the three women but before they left Jody gave Dean some parting advice. 

“Remember what we talked about. Don’t keep pushing her away, be there for her and she’ll start letting you in. Also, bring her by sometime, I’d love to meet her,” Jody said embracing him in for one last hug before they left. 

* * *

A couple of hours later they had finally arrived back at the bunker. “I’m going to go check on Liv,” Sam said, walking towards the girl’s room. “I’ll do it,” was all Dean said before making his way over to her room. When he got there the door was cracked open, so he slowly opened it revealing the girl sitting up on her bed while on her computer. “Hey, I thought you were asleep,” Dean said, causing the girl to look up from her computer and look at Dean. “Couldn’t sleep,” She simply said 

“Any reason why?” he asked her 

“I don’t know, I just couldn’t sleep,” She answered, not wanting to say the real reason for her insomnia.

“Was everything okay, while we were away?” He asked walking towards her 

“Everything was fine,” She lied 

“Okay well, I was just coming to check up on you, goodnight then,” He said turning around to leave her room

“Wait, uh...Dean, I was wondering if next time you guys go out, I could go with? I know it’s dangerous if I’m out but I can’t stay here any longer. I need fresh air, or I’m going to go crazy if I stay in here” Liv explained 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Dean began to say 

“Please, just think about it,” She cut him off

“Okay, I’ll think about it, goodnight,” he said 

“Goodnight,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry for taking so long to update, I've been very busy and I also rewrote the chapter after I had finished it so that's why it took so much longer. I hope you liked it and hopefully, I'll put up the next chapter soon.


	4. Bonding Time

Liv and Sam were in the kitchen, Liv eating breakfast while Sam was on his laptop until Dean came in. “Morning,” Dean stumbles in and opens the fridge and pulls out some Chinese leftovers, taking a bite. “Morning,” Liv said back 

“Is that a hickey,” Sam asked his older brother as he noticed the mark on his neck.

“And? It was valentine’s day. I can’t help it if I’m a hopeless romantic,” he stumbles over to the coffee machine. Liv raised an eyebrow at his actions but continued to eat her breakfast. 

“You got half of that right,” Sam mumbled 

“Just doing my civic duty. Helping all the single ladies. You know the best thing about February 14th. You don’t have to be Mr. Right. Just Mr right now,” he said

“Eww, that’s my cue to leave,” Liv said in disgust, she didn’t want to hear what her father did at night. She got up to put her plate away, her appetite diminished. 

“That’s classy,” Sam said looking at his brother and then at his niece. 

“Yeah, and what’d you do, judgy? Curl up in your snuggie, watch 50 shades on cable?” Dean asked his eyebrow raised

“Yeah…no. I don’t think your daughter wants to listen to what you did on Valentine's Day,” he said “She doesn’t,” Liv said 

“Check this out. Stacy Altman 19-year-old babysitter from Hudson Ohio was murdered last night,” Sam said changing the topic.

“Oh, that blows. But if her name’s not Amara, how is that us?” Dean asked, not caring about the case. The boys had informed Liv about Amara but not much on anything else. 

“Because her heart was ripped out,” Sam clarified 

“On valentine's day? What is that like an ironic werewolf? You know what, why don’t you go check it out and I’ll stay behind,” Dean suggested 

“What?” Liv and Sam said together 

“Uh, I mean yeah, are you sure?” Sam asked, his brother would never stay behind on a case. 

“Yea, I mean it’s probably just a werewolf you can handle it. And you're okay with me staying behind right?” he asked Liv

“Uhm, yea sure,” Liv said at a loss for words, a smile grew on Dean's face confusing both Liv and Sam.

After Sam had gone, Liv was in her room watching some Netflix when Dean knocked on her door. “Come in,” she said

“Whatcha doing?” He asked her 

“Watching Netflix, it's my only source of enjoyment these days,” she said, forcing a smile, there was some tension in the room. They never really hung out and Sam was always there so him not being there made it a bit more awkward. 

“You know you didn’t have to stay, you could’ve gone with Sam,” Liv said 

“He can handle one case without me, plus I figured you and I hadn’t had a chance to talk,” Dean explained 

“I guess so,” she mumbled,

“So what do you want to do?” He asked 

“Can you teach me how to shoot?” She asked hoping he’d say yes 

“Err I don’t know,” he hesitated 

“Please,” she begged 

“Why don’t we start with something a little less lethal?” He suggested

“Okay fine, what do you have in mind?” Liv asked 

“Research,” he simply said 

“Research?” She asked confused 

“Yea I mean you have to know about everything that goes on out there,” he said 

“Okay, fine,” she agreed 

After spending a couple of hours of Dean explaining everything that goes bump in the night and reading a lot of lore books, Liv’s head could explode. It was a lot of information to process all at once. “I know it’s a lot but you’ll get used to it,” Dean said 

“Can I ask you something?” she asked 

“Sure,”

“Do you ever wish your life was normal? That you didn’t have to worry about monsters coming after you, you could just live a normal boring life,” Liv asked 

“I’ve thought about it, I’ve had that life but that it wasn’t meant for us. If we don’t do what we do then that means a whole lot of people die,” Dean responded 

“I get that,” she said “Uhh I have to go check on something really quick I’ll be right back,” She said quickly leaving the library and heading to her room before Dean got a chance to ask another question. Before he got a chance to say something, his phone rang

“Hey, everything okay?” He asked his little brother 

“Yea, everything’s under control. How’s it going with Liv?” Sam asked 

“Fine, we were doing some research,” Dean said 

“Research? You hate research,” Sam said 

“Well she wanted me to teach her how to shoot a gun, so I figured this was the most non-lethal activity,” He clarified 

“That makes sense I guess,” Sam said “So have you guys had a chance to talk or have you been researching since I left?” he asked 

“Research for the most part,” Dean told him 

“Dean-” Sam began to say but Dean cut him off before Sam could lecture 

“It’s a work in progress, I can’t just ask her questions. Let me know if you need any help,” Dean said 

“You got it. But seriously dude talk to her, get to know her,” he told him, 

“I’ll catch you later,” Dean said hanging up the phone

After hanging up with Sam, he made his way over to Liv’s room who was going through her things. “You lose something?” he asked, startling her.

“I was looking for something, but I guess it’s not here,” she said 

“So what are we doing next? Because research is boring and I want to do something else,” she said smiling

“I don’t know, what do you have in mind?” he asked her 

“Well since you won’t teach me how to shoot, how about you teach me how to defend myself. I have to get out at some point, and you never know what can happen. Wouldn’t you prefer I can defend myself instead of getting my ass kicked?” She suggested

“I guess you’re right, come on,” he said. They started by Dean teaching her some basic moves to defend herself, and gradually worked up to sparring. 

“You’re not that bad,” Dean admitted as she was able to dodge his punch 

“Well my mom made me take boxing classes when I was 14, I hated it but I picked up a few things,” she admitted 

“Really?” he asked 

“Yea, she was kind of overprotective. She wanted me to make sure I could defend myself a little bit,” she admitted 

“That makes sense,” he mumbled. They spend the next hour sparring until Dean called it quits.

“That was good,” he told her as they took a sip of water

“Thanks,” she said smiling at him. For the first time since they met, it felt comfortable there wasn’t any awkward tension between them.

“You know I’m starving, you hungry?” he asked her 

“I could eat, but first I should go shower,” Liv said 

“Okay I’ll go pick something up, any requests?” he asked her

“Can you bring pie?” she asked hopefully 

“You got it,” he said before leaving, maybe they did have a lot more in common. 

Liv went up to her room to go grab some clothes and went to the bathroom. It has been a good day; she had been spending time with her dad even though they weren’t sharing personal things about each other, but they were starting to get to know each other. Liv got into the shower letting the steaming water stream down her body. Her worries washed away, after the life-changing days she’s had all she needed was peace. After she finished her shower, Liv wrapped a towel around her body and went to her room. She changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt. Out of nowhere, she started getting a headache, but it felt ten times worse. She groaned in pain causing her to collapse on the ground. That was when Dean walked by her room. He saw her on the ground in pain. 

“Olivia!?” Dean said in a panic. He rushed over to her to help her.

“Please make it stop,” she groaned. The pain became too much to handle that she passed out. He picked up her unconscious body and placed her on her bed. He didn’t know what to do, they were fine all day and now she was lying unconscious. He didn’t know what else to do so he called Sam.

“Hey,” Sam said 

“Are you almost done?” He asked his brother, panic in his voice. 

“Not so much, it turns out it’s not a werewolf, why?” he asked

“Something’s wrong with Liv,” He said panicking 

“What happened? Is she okay?” Sam said worriedly 

“I don’t, I don’t know. I went out for some food, and when I came back she was on the ground in pain,” Dean tried to explain 

“Where is she now?” Sam asked 

“She passed out, the pain, it was too much to handle,” Dean said 

“I’ll try to finish up here as fast as I can and I’ll be there soon,” Sam said worriedly. Dean hung up the phone and sat besides Liv. He just sat there looking at his unconscious daughter. 

He stood there, pacing around the room, waiting for her to wake up. After about an hour or so she slowly started to regain consciousness.

“What happened?” Liv asked slowly, trying to sit up. 

“Hey, slow down kid,” Dean warned 

“I’m fine,” Liv rebutted 

“No you’re not, you passed out so clearly you’re not fine,” Dean argued 

“I don’t know why passed out but I swear I’m fine,” Liv said 

“Well, you’re not getting up from this bed until Sam gets here and we can make sure nothings wrong,” 

“Don’t you think you’re exaggerating a bit,” she asked 

“No,” he simply said. 

“Well can we at least eat? I’m starving,” she rolled her eyes 

“Okay,” he said, going to grab the food and bringing it over to her room. They ate and ended up watching tv until Sam arrived. 

It was really late when Sam got back to the bunker. Dean was in the library on his laptop, while Liv was in her room “sleeping”. 

“Hey, she okay?” Sam said as he descended the stairs.

“She’s in her room,” Dean said stressed out 

“I’ll go talk to her,” Sam said, putting down his bags and making his way over to Liv’s room. Before he had a chance to knock, Liv told him to enter from the other side of the door.

“How’d you know?” He asked curiously 

“Lucky guess?” She simply said sitting up.

“Dean told me what happened,” Sam began 

“As I told him, I don’t know what happened, and I’m totally fine,” she lied 

“Come on, you can talk to me,” 

“I don’t know what you want me to say. I don't know what happened, trust me I want to know just as much as you do but I don’t know anything. God, today was one of the best days I’ve had since my mom died. And it all went to hell. Dean thinks I’m going to break or something, he hasn’t let me out of this freaking room all day. But I promise you, I’m fine, all I have is a slight headache,” Liv explained to Sam. 

“I know Dean can be a bit overprotective but it’s because he worries, so go easy on him,” Sam said 

“He doesn’t have to worry about me, I’m fine. And if anything changes I’ll tell you guys,” Liv said sending him a small smile 

“Get some rest,” Sam said before exiting the room. Liv didn’t want to lie to them but she didn’t know what was going on with her, so she figured it out, she just needed to keep certain things to herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter, I wanted to do some domestic writing for Liv and Dean. There certainly will be more in the future. Also, I'm going to try to wrap up this season so I can move on to the next. I also want to talk about the finale but it still hurts to talk about. All I'm going to say is that I liked the finale it wrapped the story and although I did wish we would've seen people from the past I still feel like it was good. I know a lot of people didn't the finale but this is my opinion so please respect that (no hate). I hope you enjoy this chapter!


End file.
